


Faworki

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Cookies, Friendship, Humor, Other, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Ray invited Fraser for a pizza after work and while Ray is in the shower, Fraser finds a cookie jar.He found out that cookies are claustrophobic.





	Faworki

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Nancy posted a funny comic on Facebook today.  
> About claustrophobic cookies as an apologize to eat them all at once.  
> This gave me some plot bunnies.

"Will you come with me?" Ray asked his Canadian partner, after they had delivered the bad boys in police custody and done the paperwork. "We could order a pizza and watch the game."

 

Diefenbaker, Fraser's supposedly deaf Wolf, pricked his ears at the word 'pizza' and barked briefly.

Ray grinned and Fraser agreed. Why not? He liked spending time with his friend Ray Kowalski.

And what awaited him at the Canadian Consulate, where he lived temporarily, after the building in which he lived had become a victim of the flames?

 

******************************************************

 

"Get comfortable, Fraser, I'll take a quick shower or do you want to go first?" Ray asked, but Ben shook his head.

"No thanks, Ray, I don't have to take a shower."

"Of course not," Ray said snappishly, "even if we have to dig in the garbage, you always stay clean as out of the box, however you do that."

Ben chuckled. "You see, Ray, not even the dirt likes me."

Ray looked at him in horror. "Fraser!"

"That was a joke," Ben reassured him.

"But not a very good one."

"I'm sorry."

"Your Canadian humor ..." Ray murmured and walked to the bathroom door. Before he opened it, he called into the living room, "If it rings, open the door, that's Sandor with our dinner."

"I do," Ben replied.

 

While Ray showered, Ben looked around the living room. He went to the tank where Ray's turtle lived and said quietly, "Hello you! Have you already had food today?"

Turtle's food bowl was empty, so Ben went into the kitchen looking for something to eat for him.

He saw on the shelf a nicely painted tin from which it smelled seductively.

He took it down and opened it.

The scent came from an unknown pastry that was in the can. He took out a cookie and tried.

It tasted wonderful.

Never before had he eaten something so good.

In fact, he didn't often get sweets as a child. His grandmother, whom he grew up with, was a lousy baker.

He took another biscuit and enjoyed it. Diefenbaker appeared on the scene and looked at him reproachfully.

Ben shrugged his shoulders, threw a cookie to the wolf, and said, "Here, try it, then you'll think differently."

Dief ate the biscuit and wagged his tail.

"No," Ben said, "one is enough for you, you get a bellyache out of it."

Then he put another biscuit in his own mouth.

 

*******************************************************

 

Ray came out of the shower and wondered why it was so quiet in the apartment.

"Fraser?" He shouted but got no answer.

Frowning, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the living room.

The TV was off and Fraser and Dief were nowhere to be seen.

"Fraser?" He called again and out of the kitchen came a dull "Here, Ray!", as if Ben had a gag in his mouth.

Ray was surprised when he went into the kitchen and saw his friend standing at the kitchen cupboard, a can in his hand and powdered sugar around his mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"The biscuits are really good, Ray," Fraser mumbled with his mouth full and grinned.

 

Ray took the can out of his hand and looked inside. It was half empty.

"Faworki," he said, eyeing Ben.

"What?" Ben asked confused.

"Faworki," Ray repeated, "biscuits from a Polish recipe, my mother made them. Whenever she comes to iron my shirts, she brings me a can of it. And every time she warns me not to eat all at once, they're baked in lard and too many of them make your stomach ache."

He grinned cheekily. "You've made half the can, Fraser."

"Um ... well ...", Ben stammered, tugging sheepishly at his earlobe, "I'm sorry, Ray, but ... they're really good, and by the way, did you know that home-baked biscuits can also suffer from claustrophobia? They felt locked up and attracted me by their scent when I was looking for food for Turtle."

Ray looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

 

At that moment, it rang and Ray said, "Open, Fraser, this is our pizza. I only wear a towel and should first put on something."

With a jerky motion Ben turned around, blinked briefly, said "Oh dear," and hurried to the door, glad to have escaped Ray's interrogation about the cookies.

Ray shook his head, murmured something like "he's crazy," took a lettuce leaf and half an apple out of the fridge for Turtle and headed back into the living room.

There Fraser stood with the pizza box in his hand and looked a little pale.

"Everything okay, Frase?" Ray wanted to know. Ben nodded. "Good, then sit on the couch, I'm just putting on some clothes."

He disappeared in the bedroom.

 

When he came back, Ben was still standing arguing with Dief.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly annoyed. He had put on a T-shirt and jogging pants, got a beer from the fridge and dropped onto the couch.

Then he took the remote and turned on the TV.

"Fraser! Sit!", He shouted and tapped the flat hand on the place next to him.

Slowly, Ben approached and sat down.

 

*******************************************************

 

"Fraser, are you sure everything's okay?"

"Sure, Ray," Ben answered.

Ray studied him. "Well, you barely ate a piece of the pizza and you look pale. At least paler than usual and ... you're sweating!"

"I'm fine, Ray," Ben replied, grinning weakly, "I'm just tired, I ..." he rubbed his thumb over his brow, "... I think I should go now."

Ray grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to look at him.

At that moment, Ben groaned and pressed his hands to his stomach.

"Sorry," he murmured and Ray laughed.

"Too many KC's eaten?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Ben groaned out.

"KC's. Kowalski cookies," Ray said." I told you Mom always warned me not to eat too many."

"How many would be okay?", Ben asked and writhed again.

"Two, three?" Ray said, "How many did you have?" Ben rubbed his brow and groaned, "Oh dear."

"How many?" Ray asked again.

"Maybe ten?," Ben mumbled.

"What?!" Ray laughed loudly, then got up, went to the kitchen and made for Ben a chamomile tea and the hot water bottle.

When he came back, Ben was curled up on the sofa, holding his stomach.

 

"Here," Ray said, handing him the hot water bottle and putting the tea on the coffee table.

"I'll see if I can find something more comfortable to wear for you, take off your uniform, it's too tight."

Ben stared at him with wide eyes, but didn't protest.

"You're staying here tonight!" Ray said.

Ben agreed as long as the abdominal pain stopped. He resolved to never eat Kowalski cookies again.

Dief whimpered as if to say, "You see, I warned you."

"Shut up!" Ben groaned.

 

******************************************************

 

"Happy Birthday, Benton!" shouted Barbara Kowalski cheerfully and handed him a colorful tin that smelled seductively.

"Faworki!" beamed Barbara, "Stanley said you like them so much, but don't eat all at once or you'll get a stomach ache."

Ray intervened, "That will not work Mom, you know Fraser, he always has to help everyone, and cookies suffer from claustrophobia, so he eats them all at once. He'd rather suffer himself before the cookies suffer, that's how he is simply."

Barbara looked at him blankly and said: "Don't talk nonsense, Stanley!"

Ben had turned pale and stammered, "Yes ... thank you ... Mrs. Kowalski."

 

Ray cringed with laughter and also Diefenbaker seemed to grin.

TYK


End file.
